owls and orbs fire emblem heroes
by laeviosa
Summary: Whatever they say to you, you take it to heart. Whether it be questions, commenting on you checking up on the heroes 24/7 and telling you to get some rest, you'd never forget. [summoner!reader] I don't own the Fire Emblem Series or any characters.
1. eternal youth

_"Good job! I've been watching you work, and you've earned a reward. Bend down so I can pat your head."_

* * *

At your feet was the blue and gold trim carpet you familiarized yourself with after _so many hours_ of orb collecting just to be able to pay for the new carpets. It _is_ called the Royal Castle, so you really had your expectations low because of the eventual price.

One of your close friends, Sharena, caught you when you saw the price. _Ten orbs for gold and blue?_ Now that you think about it, new carpets and training boosts was a better choice than two summons. The barracks were quite empty though and Sharena looked lonely.

You'd need to take a trip to the summoning ruins, but who'd you bring with you? One hero from each realm you could would be a good idea to show the newer heroes the ropes, but you wouldn't know who you would summon until they shot out of Breidablik.

It was always a funny sight to see. Sometimes they would land elegantly, like Titania had. Other times, they would be walking mid-summon and end up face planting. That's why you always had a bunch of pillows on hand when you summoned, and Fae was always there you help you test out if it was perfect enough with a good toss and a blue crystal for emergencies. They happened more often than one would think.

You were standing in the centre of the room, directly on the Askr emblem, chatting with Anna about orbs when someone tugged on your cloak from behind. Glancing over your shoulder, you look around curiously until a gravity-defying bit of minty-green hair reaches your vision. It was Nowi, and she looked quite happy with a smile on her pale face and a soft pink tint to her cheeks.

The manakete shepherd smiled brightly when you locked eyes with her own purple ones. She crossed her arms behind her back and rocked on her heels as she waited to speak to you. Turning back to the redhead, you apologize and say you'll work twice as hard to train the heroes to the best of your ability and check up on everyone.

"Good afternoon, Nowi." You say politely and look down at the green-haired woman curiously. She uncrosses her arms behind her back and lets them dangle at her sides , nearly hidden by her black cape. Some of the other heroes around you gather together out of your vision behind you to see the interaction between you and Nowi.

"Hello, [Name]," She begins and you scratch at your itchy cheek, wondering what's going on with the manakete. Her large green hair sways when she speaks again. You blink when she wrings her hands together, even more curious at what she's going to say.

"Good job! I've been watching you work, and you've earned a reward." She pauses and opts to look at you with a closed-eye smile. You go red at what she says and thanks the Gods that your hood is up and hiding your blushing face.

The murmuring behind you gets louder and you glare heavily over your shoulder at the pod of intimidating heroes, who switch from muttering about the two of you to whistling and examining their blades.

You turn back to Nowi, allowing her to continue after silencing the other heroes that consisted of Seth, Cain, Abel and Draug. She wasn't surprised at that; you could do a lot here and many of the heroes were thankful that you checked up on them as much as you did and made sure everything went smoothly.

"Bend down so I can pat your head." She says and you freeze, everything going grey when she finishes her sentence with a bright smile.

It's really quiet when she spoke, so you don't doubt that the many other heroes heard her, but you don't really mind that part. So you bend over and face Nowi with an embarrassed smile.

She pats you on the head twice and you rise, bringing a hand up to try and cool your hot cheeks. The manakete giggles loudly and says goodbye, leaving you in the centre of the room, also being the centre of attention.

"Good one, [Name]!" Abel says and you flash over to his side, hitting him with a flurry of light hits that do nothing because you have the strength of a marshmallow and the personality of a kitten.


	2. lovely flier

_"I need to complete my training so I can stand on my own-as soon as I can!"_

* * *

Today you were overseeing the fliers. It was a bad idea to mix the one person who knew nothing but being a tactician, telling bad jokes, knowing a lot about each hero and getting stuck in situations that were terribly hard to get out of. Sometimes regular checkups nearly killed you because you walked to lightly. Matthew even asked if you'd wanted to come back to his world to become a thief!

"Florina, how's Huey doing?" You ask shyly, walking towards the girl and her snowy-white pegasus. She jumps and turns around quickly, startling you _and_ Huey, who snorts at his riders' behaviour. Her light-purple hair bounces with her step and just almost hits you in the face because you were probably too close to the girl.

"I'm sorry!" You exclaim at her fearful face, taking a large step back. Subaki and Beruka glance over at you curiously, wondering what had caused you to apologize. Not much, but something small always made you shout out an ' _I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!'_ daily.

Florina's face is flushed red and a hand is placed onto her chest as you stand there, hoping she isn't mad. She probably isn't, but you always fear for these kind of things. Thankfully she isn't wielding her spear, or you'd be in a deeper hole. Maybe even seven feet deep?

"It's a-alright, [Name]." She speaks softly but quickly, and you have to take a (small) step towards her to hear what she said. You sigh, relieved and let your arms fall to your sides. Thank goodness she isn't as mean as Berkut, then your ' _head would be rolling on the floor_ '. You're glad that _you_ weren't sent to Rigel, because that would happen if you declined his offer.

"Thank goodness, I didn't mean to startle you," You said and Florina nods, her fingers winding through Huey's mane to calm her down.

"Anyways, Florina... I was wondering if I could ask you something." You look down at the girl with your soft [eye colour] eyes, excited to tell her the news and ask her if she wants to join you and the Askr trio on a trip to the World of Awakening.

"S-sure..." Florina looks at you with her bright aquamarine eyes and you aww internally, she's just too cute! Someday her and Lyn will be reunited here, at the cost of your orbs.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join the Askr royalty and I on a trip to the World of Awakening. You don't have to go-" With some hellish height, she scampers up Huey's side and now has her heavy spear in her grasp.

"I need to complete my training so I can stand on my own-as soon as I can!" She shouts and Huey takes off, leaving you in a cloud of dust and solemn air. You cough loudly and stumble out of the dirt cloud, glancing up at the sky to watch Florina swiftly practice with both Beruka and Subaki, holding her own quite nicely.

"Very well, Florina! Tell me whenever you'd like to go, and I'll be waiting!" You shout to her and head back to the castle after a moment wasted (not really) watching her and Huey do intricate aerodynamics against a wyvern and skilled perfectionist on pegasi-back.


	3. polite knight

_"Where could my lord Chrom be?"_

* * *

You were in charge of knowing where every hero was every second of the day. If you lost one, then it was your job to sniff them out and give them a time out for either losing track of time or just not coming to meetings.

Today, however, _two_ heroes were missing. Both from the World of Awakening, and both quite important fighters for the Order of Heroes. Frederick and Chrom. Prince and retainer.

Yay.

Lissa freaked out in the morning and wanted to come along with you as you searched, which you gladly accepted her into your new group to find out where the two left. Currently, it was just you and Lissa, but who knows.

You glanced around the large foyer and sigh quietly, Lissa asking some other heroes if they had seen them. Her shoulders sagged and yours did too when they said that the last place they had spotted the two was the training grounds yesterday.

"Come on, Lissa. We'll find them somewhere." You grumble and she huffs, latching onto your arm as you exit the hall and make your way to the outdoor training grounds. As the two of you make your way down the hall, Lissa glances to your feet and gasps, pointing at the ground.

You look at her when she stops, clearly confused. She glances back up at you with dark grey eyes.

"This is Fredericks work! He's close." She says and runs up the path, letting go of your arm as she swiftly leaves you behind. Gods, these heroes can run _fast._ You sigh and stomp after the Sprightly Cleric, wanting to find these heroes and head to bed or read.

"[Name]! I found him!" She cries and you perk up, jogging down the path and spotting a strange sight. Frederick's standing there with Lissa scolding him.

Now you can't punish him, this is enough.

"Frederick? Where were you?" You call out and walk over to the two. He glances over at you and replies curtly.

"Searching for Chrom." he says and you groan loudly, stomping your foot and crossing your arms.

"We'll go find him, you go back to the castle. Unless you want to come along, but I'm finding him and heading straight back!" You growl and continue down the path, irked by everything at the moment. It was a beautiful day, too. Birds chirping, sun shining and the occasional animal.

The two behind you walk slowly, giving you space. It's probably because they think you're mad or something.

"I'm not mad, just tired." You say to them and Lissa nods, then begins to ramble about how you should ' _get more sleep'_ and that ' _living off five hours of sleep is death'_ as Frederick nods along to her words. You groan and turn back around, getting even more tired for a completely different reason than sleep.

"I agree with Lady Lissa; [Name], you should get some sleep-" You cut him off by pivoting around quickly and pointing accusingly at the Polite Knight.

"FINE, I'LL GO GET SOME SLEEP. RIGHT NOW, IN FACT!" You shout and shove past the two, wishing them luck on their quest to find Chrom. Lissa laughs and you growl, stomping back towards the castle and straight to your room. The two watched you leave, knowing you'd eventually come back to help with snacks because you could never be mad at anyone.

That was proven when you had appeared with Cordelia and sandwiches made by Peri. She's a divine cook, you've gotta say.


	4. heir of light

_"I would love to stroll in a market with you sometime. Perhaps when our wars are over."_

* * *

In exactly one week, it would be an Askr holiday and you had a plan to get into the nearby town and wander around with some money, buying stuff and just enjoying the day. It was only a single day, so you would just go wild while looking calm and collected.

At the start, you had preferred to go alone, but hearing some quiet rumours about the Heir of Light, or Seliph. He had been meaning to go and visit the towns and learn more about the Askr people, and you had never known.

It was safe to say that he was now going along with you, yet he had no clue of the holiday's existence because he didn't originate from this world. Seliph hadn't spent much time in the libraries of the castle, while you had slept in them on numerous occasions.

Now you were chatting with other heroes who might want to also come along with you to the town. Sharena, Alfonse and Anna were going before you, to capture the attention whilst you snuck around and shopped.

They took the bullet for you, and you swore to repay them somehow. Today you would inform Julia about inviting her half-brother along with you to see if he liked anything specific.

The lavender-haired girl was standing in the foyer of the castle, listening to a conversation between Barte and Laslow. It was ecstatic and funny to watch, so you also decided to watch.

The two noticed you and beckoned you over, wanting to know if you liked to actually dance or fight. Knowing choosing one of them would perplex the other, you opted to just saying, "I can't do either, but I like reading."

Laslow laughed and tossed an arm over your shoulder, saying how you're such an interesting person and request to teach you how to dance.

"It sounds fun, but I'd trip over my own feet." You laugh and decline, noticing Julia and bidding the two heroes goodbye, waddling over to the quiet girl. She looked up from her feet and locked eyes with your own, a soft but distant smile on her face.

"Hello, Julia." You greet her and slightly dip your head to the girl. She seems quite content right now, but you can't really read facial expressions unless they're very visible.

"Good afternoon... [Name]." She breathes and you smile softly. It's always pleasant to have short conversations with heroes, but for some reason the half-sibings have grown on you like a wallflower. It's very adorable.

"May I ask you a question about Seliph?" You ask Julia and she nods after a moment of quiet. The distant rambling of Laslow and Barte catches your ears, but you block it out and look at Julia with kind [eye colour] eyes.

"Of course." She replies and you cheer internally. A week from now, you would be shopping with the two if they agreed. If not, you would hang around the castle and do work, but if someone accepted your invitation, you would be overjoyed.

"Do you think he would like to... go to the nearby village with me?" You ask and she glances up to stare into your should with her light purple eyes.

"I believe so..." She grows quieter and you nod, grasping her thin and light hand in thanks. You leave her flustered and at the mercy of Laslow's cheerful laughter and Bartes contagious happy attitude.

 _'Now I must go find Seliph!'_ You skip down the hall, walking normally when two guards appear from a corner. They greet you happily and you return it, glancing into the armoury for any light-blue haired males.

Haha.

There's obviously someone inside of the room, evident from the loud clanks of someone moving weapons or armour. Peeking over the shelves on top of a unsafe box, your heart races when you actually spot the white headband and brighter blue hair.

"Seliph-" You call out but shriek when the box slips out from under your feet and you flop backwards. He looks up the second you disappears behind the lances and dashes over to your side.

Thankfully most of the heroes are super fast and Seliph catches you. It makes it more embarrassing when he fully picks you up.

"Are you alright, [Name]?" He asks and you flush red at how close his face is to yours. Coughing as he sets you down onto the ground, looking at you curiously with his sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm okay. Thank you, Seliph." You laugh sheepishly and rub your covered arms. Clearing your throat to at least try to build up confidence to ask him, you stand your ground and speak quickly.

" _Wouldyouliketogotothenearbyvillageforafesitval?"_ You spout and shut your eyes, clenching your fists and hoping for the best. The first few seconds is silence, but it's quickly broken when you hear Seliph chuckle softly.

"Of course, [Name]." He says and you look up at him, hands relaxing at the sight of Seliph smiling with closed eyes. Your face breaks out in a grin and you jump at him, hugging the Heir of Light tightly around the middle.

"Thank you! I wouldn't be able to go alone, so I owe you one." You say and he shakes his head softly. Taking your hand, he holds it firmly and leans down to your height to stare at you directly.

"It's not a problem. I will always be at your side." He says and you go rigid, face once again bursting into a red blush. You eep and jump away, placing a hand on your racing heart as Seliph looks on confused.

"Goodness- you heroes will be the death of me!" You cry and exit the room, Seliph close behind and laughing at your dramatic behaviour.


	5. sorcerous prince

_"I have achieved mastery over gravity, thanks to my divine tome, Brynhildr."_

* * *

The trees surrounding the Askr castle were magnificently tall, some bearing fruits and other bearing your cloak on the tallest branch of an ancient oak tree.

It was a training-gone-wrong with Cherche and Tana, you were practicing how well you could balance on both Pegasus and wyvern when your coat slipped from your arms and fluttered away. They couldn't hear your shouts because of how fast they were going around until your coat was completely out of sight.

The two women noticed a couple minutes after they had landed, you shivering and sniffling sadly, wanting your large cloak back.

"We're very sorry, [Name]." Cherche said and Tana patted your shoulder to try and comfort you. Nodding along, you sigh and look to the forest longingly.

"I'll help you look, [Name]!" Tana exclaims and you perk up, a smile on your face at the idea of a pegasus rider scanning the skies for your white and gold banded coat. How could you not think of that?

"You will?" She nods and you grin, giving the blue-haired girl a hug around the shoulders.

Cherche looks tired, and so does her wyvern, so you let them go. She tries to resist, but you tell her that rest is more important than a cloak.

"Alright. I'll search north and east, can you handle south and west?" You ask the blue-haired princess and she nods, mounting her pegasus and taking off quickly in a flurry of white feathers.

The forest isn't as dense as the ones used to be back home, but it certainly proves a trial as the trees all block out the sunlight and are extremely tall.

Oh man, you should've just left your cloak on the ground while you three trained, but when you did use it for battle purposes, it could've gotten in the way like it did and tangled you up.

You sigh sadly and weave through the trees, scanning the lowest branches for any sight of white and gold.

A distant whinny catches your attention and you look up, completely ignoring the brush in front of you crashing open and something large and dark charging towards you.

You jump in surprise and roll to the side, narrowly dodging a flurry of hooves and horns. Thank goodness you were taught how to dodge by some of the colourless fighters. Glancing at the rider, you sigh when you spot the familiar red and black collar. Wait, was it black and red? You can't really tell because you were nearly trampled to death by the mage's horse and your eyes were slightly unfocused.

"Leo! Good to see you!" Greeting him cheerfully, you rub your cold arms and look at the blonde prince, who's staring at you curiously. Something's missing about you.

"I nearly trampled you into the dirt, yet you greet me so casually." He says blankly and you nod, crossing your arms behind your back.

"Haha… Anyways, can I ask for your help in finding my cloak? I lost in while training with Tana and Cherche." You ask him with a smile, put off by his narrowed eyes.

He doesn't answer after a moment and your demeanor drops drastically, which he takes note of. His eyes dart up to above you in the tree and his lips seem to turn up into a smirk slightly.

"It's okay if you don't want to… I'll-" He cuts you off with the wave of his hand and with a quick glance down at you. Brynhildr glows a soft purple and the tree above you shakes violently.

Looking up curiously, your sight is blanketed by something soft and familiar covering your face and upper torso. Shaking it off, you examine the fabric and shriek with joy.

Slipping the cloak on, you stare up at Leo with bright [eye colour] eyes, messy hair and flushed face.

"Thank you so much, Leo! I'll be sure to repay you with dinner tonight!" You exclaim and pat his horse's snout softly, marching off back to the training grounds to call for Tana.

Behind you, Leo is staring at your retreating figure with curious eyes, thankfully no longer blank when you turn around and hold out a thumbs up. He won't say it, but he's glad that there's someone like you around Askr.

"How about spaghetti?" You say and he looks at you with furrowed brows, urging his horse forward to be beside you.

"Bless you. Have you decided on what you'll replay me with?" He asks and you look at him for a moment before snickering quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't sneeze." You reply and begin to laugh when he replies with a quiet grumble.

"It sounded like it."


	6. vengeful mage

_"Is there a reason for a noncombatant to be on the battlefield? I can't help but worry for you."_

* * *

There were so many beautiful heroes, you just couldn't help but stare sometimes. It had also gotten you in some embarrassing situations, but most of the time you'd apologize and say you'll just go do something else. Nearly every time though they would look at your embarrassed face and either pat you on the head or say no worries.

'S not your fault for being summoned by Anna, you just wanted to play a gacha game. Guess you could say, it gacha. You were also bad at jokes but could always get a laugh out of most heroes.

Anyway, back to your previous puzzle. You weren't crafted by an amazing artist or had a story weaved for you, you were a person born into Earth and dragged into your cellular device. These guys were fictional back home, but here they were physical people.

And they were just so darned pretty. One of the newer heroes that you summoned one day, Sonya, became the one hero with the highest amount of curiosity of your role as Summoner. It was an interesting role, and she always watched you from the corner of her eye whenever you were on the battlefield with the Vengeful Mage.

Now that you were simply reading in the hall of the base, sitting on a very comfortable chair Oogma had brought in with Raven, you were scanning over the book about the World of Radiance in case that _BRAT_ tried to 'pop your head off like on of her dolls' again.

Gods, you'd knock some sense into that child if you ever received the chance. She needed to get some help, and not the kind of help to destroy Askr. Or you. If she received any assistance military-wise, you'd need to get back to orb collecting and summon for days straight.

As you were reading the new-ish book, a person sat in the chair across from you. Glancing upwards, you take in Sonya's long purple hair, red and black armour and epic thigh-high boots that were a hybrid with heels.

' _This mage can rock anything and make it work_ ,' you swore internally but turned red when Sonya laughed and leaned forward to look at you more closely.

"Well, it takes effort to _rock_ clothes, [Name]." She says and you slam the book shut, face beet red and embarrassed once again. She chuckles quietly and you sigh, placing the book on the small table and grabbing your now cld cup of tea. You liked it cold, anyway.

"I-I wouldn't doubt it, Sonya." You say quietly and she smiles, her eyes trained onto your shaky and hesitant form. it looked like she was enjoying this fully, but when her face went from smiles to serious, you perked up and sat up straight.

"Can I ask you something, [Name]?" She asks and you nod, curious as to what she's going to say. Everybody wanted to talk to you these days, and you weren't going to decline. You _wanted_ to get to know them, even if they got annoyed of your presence. You didn't want to invade their personal space or anything like that, just asking simple questions about their original world and if they liked anyone here.

"Go ahead..." Muttering the two words, you take a sip from your cold tea and await the mage's question. You were quite curious at her mood change, but decided that she simply wanted to talk serious. It wasn't easy talking serious with multiple people a day, but you were getting better at it. Hours spent reading up in the library about their specific worlds or time periods of the same world (Geneaology of the Holy War was an interesting read, but Sacred Stones...)

"Is there a reason for a noncombatant to be on the battlefield? I can't help but worry for you." She leans back and waits for your response, whether it be physical or verbal. You're caught off guard by the nature of the question and gulp down your mouthful of tea, clearing your throat to answer to the best of your abilities.

"Well... written tactics can sometimes be overrun, unless the tactician has made up every possible scenario," You start but stop when you see Sonya looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

Knowing the two true reasons, you say the first one that isn't as embarrassing and hope for the best. Honestly, these heroes would be the death of you.

"Well, I just want you all to be safe. I can still give out orders, and I don't want you to fall in battle. You can still feel physical pain in battle, which makes sense-" You're cut off when Sonya grips you under your chin. It scared you to the heavens and back, but you kept still and face flushed red.

"Really? Hmm... _that doesn't sound right, [Name]."_ She says quietly and you gulp loudly. Please, no. Not today, you had a meeting to get to!

THE MEETING.

Oh man, if Anna wanted your head months ago, he'd get it himself at this point for letting you be _this late to an important meeting between tactician and blue-haired protagonist._

"I've-gotta go!" You shout and jump from the chair, apologizing and escaping from her curious gaze. Her intentions were pure, but your mind was most definitely _not._


	7. wild card

_"Heh, nice to be needed. But nice to get compliments too."_

* * *

The moment Niles appeared from the archery range with a confused face, Gordin scurrying behind him, you knew something was up. First, Niles was never confused. Secondly, Gordin was told to not trust Niles unless specified by you or the Askr trio.

"Hey guys, what's up?" You ask. Niles glances over at you and a sultry smile slips onto his thin lips. Gordin perks up and scampers over to your side, tugging you to the entrance of the archery range, which also was an exit to the outdoors.

"[Name], you've gotta check this out!" The green-haired archer exclaims and you nod, confused.

"Okay then." You say and follow Gordin, Niles opting to head to dinner rather than trifle with the Fujin Yumi wielder currently destroying the targets with ease that you were heading for.

You walk into the room, Gordin slightly behind you. Right now, you're standing behind a large straw target, which is quite dangerous and you note to move it tonight. Walking forward, you notice that Gordin hasn't moved from the open doors and is staying in the doorway.

Glancing around the room, your eyes widen when you spot a new hero aiming a lengthly bow with a thin light blue glowing string. A bright arrow is notched and let loose in a second, which is half the amount of time you have to screech, dive to the ground and pray to the gods that you aren't about to die.

The arrow hits the target and shoots straight through, digging into one of the trees lining the edges of the wall. You shoot onto your feet and look at the arrow that dissipates, leaving a deep gouge in the dark wood.

"What kind of bow eradicates targets?!" You cry and point at the weapon fearfully, taking a couple steps back. Takumi looks conflicted, but thankfully not peeved. He's usually mad or conflicted, but being here hopefully brought his attitude up from the deepest lake.

He looks quite unamused with your behaviour, so you apologize and begin to head back inside. The Hoshidan prince, however, seems to have something on his mind as his eyebrows are furrowed and brown eyes trained onto your form.

"Wait. [Name], can I talk to you?" He asks and you pause, turning around and glancing at him with your deep [eye colour] eyes. They toss him off guard from how sparkly they are and filled with emotion, so he beckons you closer and give a quick glare at Gordin, who shuffles away inside.

"What's up, (not meta) Takumi?" You say as the two of you wander down a trotted path of light brown dirt, calmly walking beside the Hoshidan royal, who's eyes are trained forward.

"I just wanted to be near you. You've been quite busy and... I've gotten worried about you." He says and you look over at him, a surprised look on your face as you think over his words.

"I'm very sorry about being busy, Anna's been running me into the ground about some swimsuit thing. It's quite boring, so I'd like to hear how you've been doing." You grin at him and cross your arms.

Takumi's been knocked off-guard when you reply with an exhausted smile after you speak, so he looks over at two conveniently chopped down trees with their stumps left. He walks up to one and sits down, you joining him on the adjacent one and shifting to face him.

"Well..." Takumi begins and you listen to every word, a content look on your face. He can't help but blush, you're paying too much attention to him!

"...and that's how Gordin can shoot so well." He finishes his elastic story and you snort with laughter.

"You _are_ an amazing archer, so it's easy to see how good of a teacher you are. I don't know if I would've survived that attack at the ruins had I not summoned you." You say and Takumi perks up, confused as to why you complimented him and brought up the time you were almost successfully killed by Veronica at the summoning ruins.

"Heh, nice to be needed. But nice to get compliments too." He laughs and you join in, patting him on the shoulder softly and rising, stretching your legs and arms.

"Well, we should get back. Dinner should be soon and I-am-starving~!" You exclaim and wait for the Hoshidan who's watching you intently.

Takumi shrugs internally and rises, joining you on a jog back to the castle.


	8. general of ostia

_"How about we spar a bit? What say you?"_

* * *

You were having a delightful chat about Robin with Tharja when it happened. A bout of laughter, a loud smash and quickly-paced footsteps.

The doors to the foyer were pushed open harshly and Roy came running out laughing gleefully, Marth walking slower but with a bright smile on his own face.

Tharja spotted her prey and slunk into the shadows, leaving you to deal with whatever they just did.

You rise from the little lounge you made and walked over to the two sword-wielders who were chatting about something particularly interesting because of how much they were snickering.

Right before you ask what's up, the doors that fell closed burst open once more, dark blue armour overtaking your sight.

"W-what the?!" You shout and stumble back, crashing into Roy who then tumbled into Marth. Your fall was cushioned by the two royal men and you quickly got off them, apologizing profusely.

"Who did this?!" The General of Ostia yelled, holding a white and blue Lilith Floaty+ instead of Armads.

Pausing for a moment to take in the sight, you chuckle and then slowly cackle with laughter when Nephenee walks in with a carrot.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny, [Name]!" Hector complains while Nephenee just gives the carrot to Camilla and returns to wherever she came from.

You wipe a stray tear away from your cheek and sigh happily, your bleak day finally having a dash of colour.

Hector's glaring at Roy and Marth, indirectly glaring at you because you're in front of the two seated on the ground with faces red from laughter.

"Okay… we can settle this the easy way, or the floaty way," Hector says and you snicker and cross your arms over your chest, wishing that Lyn and Eliwood would've been able to see this.

"I'd prefer the easy way, had the problem been different, but a duel sounds perfect right now." He says and you perk up, looking over at Roy and Marth who've jumped up and attempted to get away.

"A two against one? Seems unfair…" You hum and hold a hand to your chin. Snapping your fingers when the idea of the week hits you, you pull out Breidablik and point it at the two royal sword users.

"Perfect! [Name] and I will duel against you." Hector exclaims and drops a thankfully un-gauntlet hand onto your hood.

Roy and Marth begin to wonder why they did this. The outcome was supposed to be funny, not resulting in their deaths by axe and hero-shooter.

"B-but!" Roy begins but someone from behind you chuckles.

"I'd like to see how Roy fares against Hector." Eliwood says and you gasp, pointing at the Young Lion with excitement.

"You're going down. For Hector's honor!" You cry and shove the two outside, Hector cheering behind you with the Lilith Floaty+ high in the air.

* * *

"There's going to be a duel today, will you be watching?" Seth asks Eirika, who shrugs. Behind the two, A navy blue-haired male and blonde female look at each other curiously.

"A duel? Who do you think is fighting?" Alfonse asks Sharena, who hums and looks over at the open door.

"I haven't seen Jeorge or Innes today, maybe them?" She replies but Alfonse shakes his head.

"It's not them; they're out training with Takumi and Gordon." Alfonse then begins to walk over to the large oak doors leading out into a hall, his sister following close behind.

When the two Askr royalty finally exit the castle, they gape at the sight of you jabbing a practice lance at the Young Lion while the Altean Prince is whacked in the side by a wooden axe.

"WHAT THE-" The four of you all turn to the entrance, allowing you to get bonked on the head by the wooden sword Roy was using and for Marth to nearly jab Hector in the collar bone.

Hector retaliates with a blunt slice from collarbone to hip that sends him to the dusty ground. Alfonse and Sharena are staring at the for of you with astonishment as you whine about being killed because of those two.

"Haha, you're dead, [Name]!" Roy cried and you growled, spinning and bashing him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain as you cackle evilly, kneeling on the ground.

"Now you're dead!" You snort and jab the lance into the ground. Hector laughs happily and pats your shoulder, which shakes you.

Alfonse and Sharena aren't completely surprised by your behaviour, but that the General of Ostia, Young Lion and Altean Prince were all dragged into it. Hopefully willingly.

"Now we fight those two!" Hector cries, pointing at Sharena and Alfonse, and you hold your pulsing head with a grimace. At his voice and the bop on your head.

"I'm good, maybe tomorrow… Thanks to Roy, I have a migraine." You groan as Roy shoots a reply at you.

"At least you might not have a dislocated shoulder." He grunts and you glare sharply at the redhead.

"Suck it up, you're a hero. I'm a summoner." You grunt and pick the lance up, shuffling to the Askr royalty.

Sharena's giggling quietly while Alfonse just shakes his head as you pass by them, grumbling about never dueling again.

You probably were going to do it again, just with three different heroes. Hector followed you, Marth slung over his shoulder and Roy trailing behind him, holding his shoulder.

"How about we spar a bit? What say you?" Hector asks and you look over at him, aghast. He's looking at you with dark navy blue eyes, glinting with excitement.

"I don't want to die today, so no." You reply and help Marth stand, still quite out of it from being bashed with a practice axe by Hector. He thanks you before stumbling over to Priscilla and Raven.

He laughs loudly at your reply and slaps you on the back, which hurts like legos on feet because he has his gauntlets on and you're in the cloak and not practice gear.

You nearly fall to one knee, but you nearly gulp down your grunt of pain and slap on a smile.

"Someday, just not today." He grins at that, and you return it with a thumbs up.


End file.
